Siempre te amare
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Songfic cancion: Para siempre de Soraraper 1


**Hola, sé que no estoy actualizando mis otros fics (perdón por eso), pero con los exámenes y además mi otra pc donde tenía mis fics tiene virus imposibilitándome la internet hasta ahora es muy difícil además tuve que formatear esta por otro virus (que suerte la mía) pero aquí estamos con otro fic o más bien mi primer songfic (creo) y sin más preámbulo el fic cuya pareja es NaVia, si no les gusta pueden cerrar este fic cuando gusten**

 _Para siempre_

 _Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

 _(Oh que lastima, que final tan lluvioso para un día perfecto)_

 _Just walk away no defending words that you will never say_

 _(Solo vete, no intentes usar palabras de defensa que nunca dirás)_

 _Sentada en aquel banco, mira el reloj, llega tarde, Jugaba con el móvil, con el WhatsApp, no hay mensajes, No sabe el por qué pero algo no va bien, Pero ella sigue esperando a que baje de aquel tren_

.

.

.

.

Ella miraba el cielo celeste recordando los días que paso a su lado, suspiro mientras veía la hora en su móvil eran las 14:45 debía de estar aquí hace diez minutos, tal vez sea cierto que soy algo paranoica para estas cosas pero quiero verlo lo más antes posible, siento como la brisa del viento mese mi cabello, escucho como el metal choca con las vías del tren levemente alzo mi cabeza por la izquierda el tren se va acercando cada vez más hasta que logra llegar sin problemas, las puertas se abren, mi corazón no deja de latir esperanzada de verlo salir de las cabinas recibirlo con un abrazo las personas pasan mientras los veo salir esperando ver a mi amado más sin embargo en vez de verlo, veo como el tren avanza lentamente hasta perderse en el horizonte me quede mirando entre la gente esperando verlo poco a poco mis esperanzas se desvanecían, ¿le paso algo? ¿No era el tren?... ¿Acaso me mintió para que lo deje en paz? Más doy un pequeño salgo cuando siento dos fuertes manos abrazándome por detrás

-¿Me extrañaste?-me susurro cerca del oído se me erizo el cabello de solo escucharlo, por un momento pensé que mi corazón saldría por mi garganta

-Juvia te extraño….Natsu-sama-dije tímidamente mientras recibía un cálido beso en la mejilla haciendo que el rojo que adornaba mis mejillas pasen a colorear toda mi cara

.

.

.

.

 _Su historia era corriente, común pero especial_

 _Chico conoce a chica entre los dos surge algo mas_

 _Y una noche de verano le promete amor eterno_

 _Un pacto el uno al otro sellado con un beso_

Aún recuerdo cuando nos volvimos novios, sinceramente el día más feliz de mi vida nos conocíamos desde la secundaria cuando te encontré llorando bajo la lluvia me rompía tanto el corazón no solo porque te conocía sino porque al fin de cuentas sabía lo que pasaría y no pude hacer nada para evitar, vi como levantaste tu mirada hacia mi cuando no sentiste las gotas de la lluvia que no paraba de chocar con el piso de forma suave tus ojos ya rojos e hinchados me decían que no era agua lo que caía por tus hermosos ojos que lograron cautivarme

-No deberías estar aquí mucho menos por el-te dije para calmar el dolor de tu corazón

Tu solo agachaste las cabeza mientras te oía sollozar no me rendí por eso, fue una razón más por la cual sacarte de ese estado, te cargue por mi espalda, tú me miraste asustada o impresionada no sabría decirlo solo sé que apoyaste tu cabeza levemente contra mi espalda y empezaste a llorar, al momento de llegar a mi casa te baje en mi cama tú me miraste a los ojos sin saber

-Lluvia está mojando toda su cama-dijo ella

Yo en cambio esboce una sonrisa burlona mientras te miraba de forma amigable, ambos ignoramos el hecho de lo que paso hace unos momentos

-No me importa mientras tú no te resfríes- te respondí firmemente

Tú me miraste profundamente como tratando de entender que pasaba por mi cabeza, no era raro, no cruzábamos muchas palabras pero aun así te consideraba mi amiga

-Porque eres mi amiga y yo no los abandono, si tu estas triste yo estoy triste y por ello te hare sonreír-tu escuchabas atentamente cada palabra que decía como si fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas-si te duele algo a mí me duele también y tratare de pasar tu dolor, si tu-sentía como me envolvías en un abrazo como si tu vida dependiera de ello y derramabas lágrimas en mi pecho

-…. _Gracias_ -tu susurro fue tan débil que casi y pasó desapercibido por mi

Yo sonreí mientras mi mano tocaba tu tentador cabello de forma cariñosa

Pasaron varios meses y nos volvimos inseparables siempre estábamos juntos, un día tú te veías más nerviosa que de costumbre, me arrastraste a mi habitación y me miraste, el ambiente en el que estábamos era pesado y no ayudaba mucho el silencio por eso casi muero del infarto cuando gritaste a todo pulmón que me amabas cerrando los ojos, tu intentaste rápidamente correr lejos de mí, no sabía si era porque temía que no volvieses pero te jale fuertemente y te bese, el beso que desde hace tiempo ansiaba y ahora tenía, me miraste sorprendido pero luego cerraste los ojos y me correspondiste pasamos horas o eso me parecía a mi aunque de igual manera no deseaba romperlo el maldito aire que necesitábamos para vivir nos separó, te sonreí y te abrace como nunca lo había hecho, tú me preguntaste si quería ser tu novio, automáticamente y sin pensarlo ni un segundo…..acepte…la mejor decisión que pude tomar

.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron... los lazos se apretaron...

Todo el día juntos... eran casi adultos...

Un día sin pensarlo él se puso de rodillas

Le puso un anillo y le dijo que la querría

Para toda la vida, en lo bueno y en lo malo

Como un cuento de hadas ella acepto sin dudarlo

Recordando aquello algo le saco de la calma

Que la vida te da un vuelco con tan solo una llamada

.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres años maravillosos de ese mágico momento, él siempre la hizo sonreír cuando estaba triste aunque al final era siempre por su sola presencia que irradiaba felicidad y esperanza, hasta que un día le llego un texto a su móvil que la citaba al parque donde se encontraron bajo la lluvia, siempre que lo recordaba le daba tristeza porque ese lugar era un recuerdo triste pero a la vez feliz porque pudieron conocerse mejor, miro la banca donde estaba su amado esta vez con una mirada seria que la puso nerviosa se levantó de forma tranquila, nada característico de él,

-¿Para qué cito a Juvia aquí Natsu-sama?-

El no dijo nada, se acercó a ella con cada paso que daba el corazón de la chica se agitaba más y más hasta que...se arrodillo y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo

-Juvia Loxar…. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Su corazón se detuvo un momento mientras admiraba ese pequeño trozo de metal amarrillo con un diamante color azul que sobresalía, ella se preguntaba como un pequeño objeto de su amado pudiese detener su corazón pero luego de tres tormentosos minutos para el chico sorpresivamente salto sobre este cubriéndolo de besos lo próximo que se podía escuchar eran los muchos ¡SI! Ese día sin dudarlo fue el mejor de sus vidas pasaron cuatro meses su boda se acercaba cada vez más, con la ayuda de sus amigos nada más faltaban dos días sonó su móvil de forma imprevista mientras él estaba en su habitación arreglando su hermoso traje

-¿Hola?-el número no era ninguno que conociese

-¿Usted es el señor Dragneel?-era la voz de un hombre

-Si-conteste-¿Qué necesita?-

-Lo necesitamos con urgencia….se trata sobre la salud sobre la señorita Loxar-

.

.

.

.

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

(Oh que lastima, que final tan lluvioso para un día perfecto)

Just walk away no use defending words that you will never say

(Solo vete uses palabras de defensa que nunca dirás)

Recorre la recepción preguntando donde estaba

Laberintos de pasillos y de puertas que no acaban

Los médicos le hablan de todo lo sucedido atraviesa la puerta fingiendo que no ha ocurrido tirado en la cama, ella le coge de la mano

Él se la aprieta fuerte lucha y aguanta el llanto

Mientras siguen hablando del futuro y a su lado

De los niños y la casa en la colina junto a un lago

Suspira y le pide que estén juntos para siempre

Dará igual lo bueno o malo mientras yo pueda quererte

.

.

.

.

Jamás estuve tan asustado en toda mi vida.

Llego a la recepción como un cometa empujando a todos los que se atravesaban en su camino, la recepcionista le miro con el ceño fruncido aunque ya no importaba solo estaba en ese lugar para buscar a alguien especial

-¡¿DóndeencuentroaJuviaLoxar?!-pregunte tan rápido que me no pude respirar

Ella tecleo unos momentos en su computador, me miro a los ojos-está en la cuarta planta en la habitación G…-Tan pronto como dijo eso el salió corriendo a la cuarta planta, cuando llegó al pasillo se percató de algo ¡Demonios no pregunte el número de la puerta! Se maldecía mentalmente Abrí cada puerta con la esperanza de encontrarla casi derribando cada puerta hasta que alguien me toco el hombro

-¿Natsu?-esa voz….o mejor dicho voces….eran…

-¿Porlyusica, Wendy?-pregunto dudando

-Sígueme….ella nos está esperando-dijo Porlyusica con una voz tranquila pero a la vez seria eso solo aumento las preocupaciones de Natsu

Su voz no quería salir, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que le estaba pasando a Juvia pero reunió el coraje suficiente para formar sacar sus pensamientos-¿Qué….le paso?-

-Tienes que estar tranquilo…es un tema muy delicado-dijo la doctora Wendy mirando a Natsu con cierta tristeza en su voz

Juvia se encontraba mirando el techo de aquella habitación del hospital en vez de estar luciendo su nuevo vestido cortesía de Erza lo último que recordaba era haber despertado en el hospital, miro la puerta revelando una hermosa cabellera rosa que se entraba en la habitación, miro a su amado por unos minutos antes de suspirar

-Juvia está feliz de verlo Natsu-sama-su voz sonaba débil así se sentía

Quería llorar las lágrimas iban a salir como si fuesen un par de cascadas pero debía mantenerse fuerte….por ella.

Platicaron horas de todo lo que tenían planeado hacer, prometiéndole que siempre estaría a su lado

.

.

.

.

Después tiene una Idea y llama a las enfermeras

Busca al párroco y consigue anillos de una pareja

Ella le miró a los ojos y se puso de rodillas

Mientras todos reían y las lágrimas caían

Le pidió estar a su lado por toda la eternidad

Y el, la miro pensando casi sin poder hablar

Los pitidos de fondo están dejando de sonar

El buscaba las palabras que quería articular

Recuérdalo por siempre aunque ya me haya ido

Te querré para siempre y siempre estaré contigo.

.

.

.

.

Ella se sentía cada vez más débil además de un tremendo frio pero se preguntaba donde estaba su prometido quien había salido por algo, casi no pudo controlar su alegría y saltar a abrazarlo cuando lo vio entrar pero no solo a él aun vestido con su traje sino a todos sus amigos, Natsu todos lloraban aunque parecía como si estuvieran tristes, Makarov se paró encima de una silla, sacando un libro era gracioso porque se veía….como un cura

-Bien estamos reunidos hoy aquí para casar a Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar en consagrado matrimonio-

Miro a los ojos a Natsu la verdad no le importaba donde o como se casaran pero esto….esto era mejor de lo que ella esperaba rodeado de su amigos a los que consideraban familia….

-Me has hecho tan feliz Natsu-sama….te amo-susurro

-Yo también te amo-susurro el mientras le agarraba de la mano

Llego el momento cuando el ahora cura Makarov….ambos se besaron y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los llantos de sus amigos seguido del sonido del aparato indicando el fallecimiento de Juvia Loxar

-Te amare…..para siempre Juvia…..-fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación del hospital derramando lagrimas aquellas que había aguantado todo ese tiempo….tiempo que fue bastante corto pero fue…..hermoso para ella

Años después en un parque se encontraban dos tumbas bien arregladas en una de ella ponía " _Juvia Dragneel_ " y en otro ponía " _Natsu Dragneel_ " muchos lloraron sus muertes y todos dieron sus más sentidos pésame mientras tanto una joven pareja andaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad de Fiore tomados de la mano cualquiera que los viera dirían que eran una hermosa pareja de recién casados por los anillos que siempre aportaban

-¿Ahora dónde quieres ir….Juvia?-pregunto un joven de cabello salmón

Ella simplemente le sonrió cariñosamente mientras conducía a su pareja aunque este ya sabía dónde iban….

-Aquí está bien-dijo Juvia

-¿Segura?-pregunto mientras ambos se sentaron en aquella banca frente a la estación del tren

-Si, a Juvia le encanta este lugar-miro por el horizonte donde brillaban las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad

-Ya veo porque…te amo-

-Yo también te amo….Natsu-sama-dijo ella

Ambos se perdieron en la noche mientras se hundían en un cariñoso beso

 _Fin_


End file.
